


How To Make Him Love You

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance makes vlogs to cope with his feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: Lance is in love with a boy from his school. So, he vlogs private videos of self-encouragement with steps on how to make the boy love him and updates of his progress.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue: The First Video

“Is it on?” Lance asked with a tilt of his head, his curls falling into his eyes. He brushed back his hair with his left hand and smiled at the camera, blue eyes shining with mirth.

“Ok, so this is kind of like a diary. An audio sort of diary,” Lance laughed, eyes closing and hands waving in front of him. He moved to sit on his bed, the camera set in place on his desk.

“So, there’s this boy I like. He’s the best fighter pilot at the Garrison,” Lance said, eyes darting down to his hands in his lap. “He has a mysterious vibe, a bit rebellious. He’s friends with _the_ Shirogane! You know? _That_ one. My hero, Shirogane.”

Lance blinked and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “But…He’s quite amazing himself, you know? His name’s Keith, and he is super cool. I watched one of his flight simulations and he’s probably one of the best pilots I’ve ever seen. I…I really admire him. He seems so determined and confident.”

Lance linked his fingers together and looked into the camera for a few seconds. Then, his gaze flickered to the side. “I want to get closer to him. I want to be friends with him, at the very least. I want to be a part of his life, you know? That boy is certainly gonna go places. I want to be there to see it all. Because, well…I’m not even sure if he…You know? Likes boys?”

Lance’s face flushed a deep red and he stuttered for a minute before coughing and looking at the camera. “I haven’t really interacted with him yet, so I hope we get along. He seems really distant and I never really see him hang out with anyone. Well, besides Shiro and Adam, but yeah. He’s usually alone.”

Lance glanced back down at his lap, biting his lip. “A-Anyway. He has grey eyes and he’s taller than me by like a lot. But I’m kinda short so…Nothing too out of the ordinary.” Lance laughed softly, eyes flitting back up to the camera.

“The rare occasion where he smiles is really something, though. He has a really cute smile,” Lance whispered with a small smile. Then his smile faded and his eyes widened a bit.

“But, you know what? He has a _mullet_!” Lance exclaimed, pointing a finger at the camera accusingly. “I never imagined that I would fall for someone with such an atrocious hairstyle!”

A murmured noise sounded out, calling for Lance’s attention. He looked away from the camera, towards the door to his room. Then he stood up and walked towards the camera.

“Well, that’s it for now, I guess. Dinner’s ready,” Lance mumbled. “Is it off? Hm. There we—”


	2. The First Encounter

“Hello,” Lance waved enthusiastically at the camera, sitting on his bed. His face was flushed and his eyes were shining with happiness. He had his hands clasped together on his lap, but his legs were kicking out and in with visible excitement.

“Today was amazing,” he grinned. “All the teachers at the Galaxy Garrison are so intelligent and their teaching methods are easy to follow along. One of the teachers seems to be a bit intimidating and mean, but I’m sure that I’m just overthinking it. So far everything has been great. I was able to come home for the weekend since the workload isn’t heavy yet. I’m really gonna miss home, but I’m also really excited for the dorm life, ya know? My roommate is really friendly and we’ve been getting along really well.”

He unclasped his hands to press them against the bed and lean back, staring up at the ceiling as he continued on after releasing a sigh. “Anyway, I’ll talk about how great my roommate is some other time. We’re still getting to know each other. I just hope we continue to get along and maybe become friends.”

He moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, running a hand through his brown curls. “I had my first encounter with Keith. I can’t get over how beautiful his eyes are and how cute he is! Like, how can one person be so—so perfect? He can even pull off the mullet! Who does he think he is?”

Blinking, Lance coughed into his fist and looked away, face flushing a deep red. “A-Anyway. Our first encounter, yeah? So, in class the teacher passed out a pop quiz and Keith probably lost his pencil in the previous class or something because he was searching his bag and couldn’t find a writing utensil, cursing when his search came up empty. He turned to me and scratched the back of his neck, looking all embarrassed for asking to borrow a pencil from me! It was so friggin’ cute! Like, aaughh. I can’t.”

Lance threw himself back to lay on his bed, covering his face with both hands as he gushed over how attractive the best fighter pilot at his school was. A loud shout of his name startled him into sitting up and tripping over himself to turn off the camera with a quick “bye. Gotta set the table!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter; sorry. I just been through a lot these past few days. I really need to write a vent fic lol. I hope you all are doing way better than I am though! Also, hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, starting another chaptered fic even though I haven't completed my genie fic. At least I can alternate between if I feel like switching it up lol. I've had this written up for a while now. Just felt like posting something.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this story. :)


End file.
